France le cheater
by Jinguuji
Summary: France and Luxembourg are missing an European summit. Is France cheating on England ?  FRUK ! there's nothing better than that !


**France le cheater.**

**Rainy days in a foreign country is one the best way to write !**

**FRUK again, FRUK is really the best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't how hetalia, if it was the case, Prussia and Austria would do food play with violin and beer HAHAHAHA.**

Arthur was staring blankly at the landscape through the window of the train. He really hates traveling by train, he really hates unplanned trip. He really hates that bloody frog.

It was all his fault that he had do this annoying trip. England thought about the last time he met him.

It was a month ago, after an european summit in brussel. Francis asked him out for diner, after a few wine bottle he ended up shared a bed with Francis in his (England) house. An usual night with that french bastard. And he tought it would be the same morning as usual. Arthur would be woke up by the sweet smell of Francis' cooking. Then they would eat breakfast together. But that day it was different, when he woke up he didn't smell anything at all and Francis wasn't in his house. He wasn't worried first, Francis is not his lover after all he was a drunked fuck buddy. Days passed and there was no sign of France even during meetings, he asked other countries but they didn't know anything about France's disappearance. It didn't worried England, maybe France was ill and didn't bother to tell anyone. That what he thought until he have heard Spain and Prussia chat.

"France didn't show up at the summit." said Spain a little worried.

"He's not the only one who is missing. Luxembourg isn't here too. You don't have to worry about him. The awesome me knows that he is having lots of fun, kesesese."

England couldn't believe it, France cheating on him with Luxembourg. No way ! Luxembourg wasn't very fond of France. France was certainly ill and Luxembourg, well he had some economics issue he had to resolve since that last bank crisis and even told everyone that he couldn't attend the European summit.

But to be sure about this, England decided to go to France's House. After what seems an eternity he finally arrived at his house. England took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He waited a few minutes and didn't got any answer. He reached the doorknob and noticed that the door wasn't locked. The britishman entered in the house a little worried.

"France ?" he shouted hoping to hear a reply. Arthur went directly to his bedroom, his bed was empty. He was getting more and more worried as headed out of the bedroom to the lounge. All of his belonging were on the table. Francis disappeared and he didn't take anything, even his cellphone. He noticed an open letter too. He took it, that bloody letter was from SNCF (French national railway). It was written that France booked a place in a TGV to Luxembourg and a room in an hotel three days ago.

So what Prussia said was true, France was with Luxembourg. He was cheating on him ! Well, they weren't lovers, they were just sex partner, so he was not really 'cheating'.

England didn't feel worried anymore, he was now upset. There was only one thing he had to do. He took out his cell phone and bought a ticket to Luxembourg.

England was really unlucky, french being french, SNCF crew were on a strike and there was no train at all and had to wait for three days.

"_Monsieur ? Monsieur ! C'est le dernier arret."_ said a SNCF worker.

England got out of his thoughts and go out of the train. He called a taxi and went into France's hotel. Arthur go to the hotel reception.

"Kénnen ech hëllefen Si, Her?" asked the receptionist.

"Is Mr. Francis Bonnefoy here ?"

"Please wait a second, sir. I'm sorry but it seems like he's not here. Should I leave a message for you ?"

"No, it's alright, I'll wait for him."

"As you wish sir."

England went in front of the hotel and waited for Francis. Hours passes but there was no sign of that damn Frog. He'll wait, as a british man he waiting someone for hours was not that hard. But his stomach made me him lose all his patience. Arthur decided it was not a good idea to leave his stomac empty and went to somewhere to eat. He found a really nice restaurant near the hotel and sat on a sidewalk table. He ordered and his meal and tried to calm himself down. His attempt was shattered when he saw on a neigborhood table France and Luxembourg dinning. Arthur rose violently from his chair and rushed to their table. Pointing out his presence to the Frenchman.

"En-En-England ! W-w-what..."

Seeing Arthur's angry look made him speechless.

"YOU, WANKER !"

"Angleterre, it's What a fool I was. Being worried when I didn't saw you that day. You were just fooling around with that bastard !"

Luxembourg thumped the table, obviously annoyed by England comment.

"_First of all, I was not fooling around with that disguting and I won't ever ! The simple act of thinking about him makes me want to vomit.

_Two, Moselle one of his départment got into a fight with her twin sister Meurthe and since that day she kept harassing me night and day, she wanted to be one with me so I asked France to come and take it back." said Luxembourg

"_C'est la vérité Angleterre, jamais je me permettrais d'aller voir ailleurs_. I love you." said France.

"_C'est le truc le plus cucul que j'ai jamais entendu_."

"_Oh ta gueule, tu ruines un beau moment_." said France wanting Luxembourg to shut up.

England was speechless.

"I love you and I want to be with not as sex partners but as lovers."

England nodded, France took his hand and they came back to France's hotel. They spent the rest of the day together locked in France's room.

**That's all folks. Since there are lots of foreign language I'll translate.**

**"**_**Monsieur ? Monsieur ! C'est le dernier arret." = **_**"Sir? Sir, that's the final stop"**

**"Kénnen ech hëllefen Si, Her?" = "Can I help you, sir" (it supposed to be Luxembourgish since I didn't find any online translator I used Platten. Sorry for Luxembourgers)**

**"**_**C'est la vérité Angleterre, jamais je me permettrais d'aller voir ailleurs**_**. I love you." = "That's the truth England, I would cheat on you, I love you" (Not exactly but the meaning is the same...)**

**"**_**C'est le truc le plus cucul que j'ai jamais entendu**_**." = "This is the most corny thing I've ever heard"**

**"**_**Oh ta gueule, tu ruines un beau moment**_**." = (Shup the fuck up, you're ruining the mood."**


End file.
